


youth & laughter

by ameriboo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, I really miss them, Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), One Shot, Original Trio, Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameriboo/pseuds/ameriboo
Summary: Brock muses. Ash is offended. Misty can't help but tease.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kasumi | Misty & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Takeshi | Brock, Kasumi | Misty & Takeshi | Brock, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Takeshi | Brock
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	youth & laughter

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i do not own anything. 
> 
> this is short and silly.

"Ash, do you know how many times dreams I've had that I squished your head until it exploded?"

" _Misty_ ," Brock warned her as he brushed his vulpix's brick coat.

She raised all her fingers.

"Multiply this many by five," she indicated, grinning boldly in front of Ash. "That's the number of times your head exploded in my dreams."

Ash blinked at her. "If this is another attempt to prove that I don't know how to do multiplication, then I won't hear it and I won't respond to it."

Misty rolled on her back in a fit of giggles. Ash puffed his cheeks and folded his arms as he faced away from Misty's teasing grin. Pikachu and Togepi helped themselves to a bowl of pokémon food set out for them by Brock.

Their day on the road was coming to an end as the late evening approached them. They found a campsite near a pond as the trio took a small break before their nightly routine. The collection of firewood, the preparation of dinner, and the setting

"HAH! Brock, remember when Ash thought the word multiply was actually just a specialty pie?"

"Brock, remember when Misty got banned from the Azalea Town's Gym because she screamed and yelled that Bugsy's beedril was ugly?"

"Bugsy is a fascist," Misty assured by blowing a raspberry. "You are so phobic about my bug phobia, Ash."

"Then you're Ashphobic all the time!"

"Not a real thing. Stop trying to make Ashphobia a real thing."

"That's sweet coming from the Ashphobe."

Brock loved them. Brock's life was warm because of their friendship. His siblings are his world, yes. Brock would fight till death to prove that but on the road, when he doesn't have to take the role of guardian, he can guide without having to wipe diapers. He enjoys the cleaning, cooking, and never minds being the muscle. Life as a breeder on the road is bright as is his adventure with Ash and Misty. They've made him spurt water from his nose too many times to not love traveling with them. The thing is—the two of them also made him want to throw them off a ship into open waters. If an army of tentacruels took them away from Brock, sure he would fight for them for a few minutes but what's he going to do? Throw out Onyx? Swim?

"…. squish…squish," Misty whispered in a teasing voice, pretending to hold Ash's head between her hands.

"Brock! Tell her to stop."

"Squish!"

Brock groaned into Vulpix's soft, warm coat that smelled as comforting as a campfire. "Aren't you guys ever tired?"

"Nope," they responded in unison; their eyes met with an age-old rivalry. Pikachu sat between Ash and Misty and rocked a sleeping Togepi back-and-forth.

Brock knew they loved each other. The exasperated but real laughter spilled from Ash's mouth as Misty climbed over and squeezed his face between the palm of her hands. Her smile wide and eyes glittering as Ash failed to contain a playful grin.

He didn't have the heart to pull them away from each other. Instead, he leaned onto his back and enjoyed Vulpix as his own personal heater. One day, their story together will come to an end and all they will become victims of nostalgia. But today, they laugh and wrestled on their picnic blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> don't you miss them? i miss them.


End file.
